Containers or kits have been configured to house a condom and liquid material used prior to, in, or after sexual activities. A device has been developed to house a condom and liquid material said device comprising a means to dispense the liquid material. Devices have been developed comprised of an element that heats liquid material contained therein prior to extraction using an exothermic or electric heat source. A device has been developed comprised of an element that heats a liquid material contained therein but only after the liquid material is dispensed on a target area. A device has been developed to house articles to be dispensed but only after a liquid material contained within the device is applied to an article and heated prior to dispensing the moistened, heated article. The prior art hereinafter discussed is limited to articles of manufacture that house one or more condoms, a liquid material used in sexual activities or a condom and a liquid material used in sexual activities and devices that heat a liquid material contained therein either prior to or after removal of the liquid material or heat a pre-moistened article contained within the device prior to removal of the article from the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,742,521 B2 issued in June of 2004 to McCleskey et al., titled “Combination Prophylactic and Sanitizer,” principally describes an invention combining a packaged prophylactic with a packaged sanitizer. The McCleskey invention claims a combination prophylactic and sanitizer comprising at least one disposable package containing at least one prophylactic and at least one disposable package containing at least one sanitizer said packages may be removably secured to each other. An alternative embodiment of the McCleskey invention claims a separate package used as a receptacle into which used/contaminated prophylactics or sanitizers are placed.
The McCleskey invention combines at least one disposable package containing at least one prophylactic and at least one disposable package containing at least one sanitizer. The term “sanitizer” is defined in the McCleskey specification. A sanitizer is a disposable towelette, napkin, wipe, and/or swab pre-moistened with a sterilizing agent, lubricant, or spermicidal. The specification further provides that although a sanitizer is preferably a premoistened towelette, it is contemplated in an alternate embodiment that a sanitizer may be a self-contained liquid/gel sterilizing agent (without towelette). However, the specification does not provide that a sanitizer may be a self-contained liquid used in sexual activities (without towelette) other than a self-contained liquid/gel antiseptic or sterilizing agent The present invention discloses multiple disposable compartments each compartment enclosing a liquid material, such as personal lubricant. The liquid material residing in either compartment is self-contained, that is, without towelette. An element of the McCleskey invention, a packaged sanitizer, as defined in the specification, is not an element of the present invention.
The McCleskey specification provides that a prophylactic or sanitizer within a package is manually removed after tearing open the package. The present invention provides that the contents of the condom compartment are manually removed after removing or opening a seal comprising the compartment while the contents of the personal lubricant are mechanically removed with the aid of a removable dispenser positioned within a discharge element of the compartment. In an alternate embodiment the contents of the personal lubricant are removed with the aid of a permanently attached dispenser. An element of the McCleskey invention, manual removal of the contents contained within both packages, is not an element of the present invention.
The McCleskey invention discloses a means to manually reseal a package that contains or contained at least one sanitizer or a receptacle designed to hold used/contaminated prophylactics or sanitizers/towelettes. The McCleskey invention does not provide a means to reseal a package containing at least one prophylactic. The present invention discloses a means to reseal each compartment. If the seal comprising the condom compartment is removed or opened, the seal may be manually reattached or closed. If the seal within the discharge element comprising the personal lubricant compartment is ruptured, the open end of the discharge element may be resealed mechanically with the aid of a dispenser or manually with a cap. Thus, the present invention comprises an element that is not an element of the McCleskey invention, i.e., the condom compartment may be resealed manually whereas the package containing at least one prophylactic is not resealed. Also, an element of the McCleskey invention is not an element of the present invention, i.e., a package containing a sanitizer may be manually resealed whereas the personal lubricant compartment is resealed mechanically or manually.
The McCleskey specification provides that a package containing a prophylactic or sanitizer may be formed from any suitable packaging material including aluminum, plastic, or paper. The present invention comprises a multiple compartments that are formed from a packaging material comprised of properties that conduct heat such as aluminum. The contents of the compartments are heated prior to removal or discharge. An element of the McCleskey invention, packages containing prophylactics or sanitizers may be constructed from material that does not conduct heat, is not an element of the present invention.
The McCleskey invention comprises multiple two-sided packages. The drawings do not support an embodiment of the invention comprising packages with more than two walls. The present invention comprises compartments with at least three walls. An element of the McCleskey invention, multiple two-sided packages, is not an element of the present invention.
The McCleskey invention comprises a package containing at least one prophylactic. The specification makes no mention of a liquid material enclosed within the package other than that contained in a conventional package. The present invention discloses a container or kit comprising a condom compartment enclosing one or more condoms and a liquid material such as personal lubricant, in which the one or more condoms are immersed. An element of the McCleskey invention, a package containing only one or more prophylactics, as defined in the specification, is not an element of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,775 B1 issued in June of 2003 to Hagoplan, titled “Method of External Genital Cleansing and Prophylactic Kit,” describes a kit comprised of a sealed container housing one or more packaged condoms and one or more packaged wipes having topical microbicides, personal lubricants, sterile water, or sterile water-based solution disposed on or impregnated therein. The articles comprising the kit are principally used to avoid the transmission of disease during sexual intercourse, to provide a lubricating aid during sexual intercourse, and to externally cleanse the genitals prior to or after sexual intercourse. The articles comprising the kit are available over the counter. The present invention does not include each element of the Hagoplan invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,427 B2 issued in September of 2003 to Woodhouse, titled “Method and Apparatus for Containing Prophylactic Articles,” describes a sanitary nondisposable container for storing one or more prophylactics. The container is comprised of a convex compartment, a recessed compartment, and a hinge that permits the compartment to mate forming an airtight seal. An unpackaged prophylactic is situated between the two compartments when the container is in a closed position. Although not claimed, the specification provides that a sanitary compartment may be added that houses a personal lubricant. The present invention does not include each element of the Woodhouse invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,980 B2 issued in February of 2004 to Anderson, titled “Prophylactic Garment System for Safer Sex,” describes an undergarment worn while performing sexual activities comprising an opening in the crouch area facilitating intercourse and one or more pockets used to store sexual aids, including a packaged condom or packaged personal lubricant. The sexual aids are intended to be individually purchased over the counter. The present invention does not include each element of the Anderson invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,022 issued in March of 2000 to Young, titled “Combination Condom Case and Fragrance Dispenser,” describes a combination condom case and fragrance dispenser. The Young invention comprises a portable non-disposable container comprising a compartment that contains a condom or condoms and a compartment that contains a fragrance or perfume tube. The fragrance or perfume contained in the tube is dispensed through an opening in the front wall by means of depressing a plunger located on the top wall. The condom or condoms housed in the device are individually purchased over the counter. The present invention does not include each element of the Young invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,448 issued in November of 1992 to Foldesy, titled “Condom Comprising Dispensing Structure and Method of Making and Using the Same,” describes a condom comprising openings on its proximal portion said condom rolled onto a roll ring containing a liquid material and as the roll ring is squeezed the liquid material exudes out through the openings of the condom. The present invention does not include each element of the Foldsey invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,514 B1 issued in November of 2002 to Joseph et al., titled “Product Dispenser Having Internal Temperature Changing Element,” describes a temperature modifying system for heating a product within a flexible container using an exothermic element also contained within the flexible holder. The heat from the exothermic element is released when pressure is applied to the outside of the flexible container causing the internal element to rupture. The product dispensed is heated as a result. The present invention comprises compartments that are not exothermically heated. The present invention does not include each element of the Joseph invention.
U.S. Pat. App. No. 2004/0194472 A1 published in October 2004 by Wohland et al., titled “Multi-Compartment Pack for Cooling or Heating of Products,” describes a multi-compartment pack comprising a product contained within a compartment that is exothermically heated before being removed and two other compartments containing the components that create the chemical reaction resulting in exothermic heat. The present invention comprises compartments that are not exothermically heated. The present invention does not include each element of the Wohland patent application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,868 B1 issued in November of 2001 to Krietemeier et al., titled “Dispenser Which Incrementally Heats Fluids with Substantial Non-Volatile Constituent Parts,” describes a device that houses a large quantity of liquid material then transfers a portion of the liquid material to a pre-delivery chamber where it is heated to a desired temperature finally dispensing the liquid material by means of a dispensing spout. The device is AC or DC powered. The present invention does not include each element of the Krietemeier invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,010 B2 issued in June of 2005 to Dirks et al., titled “Heated Massager with Massaging Liquid Dispenser,” describes a hand-held battery powered vibrating massager comprising a heated vibrating body contacting element, and a sealed container of massaging liquid. The dispensed massaging liquid is heated on the target surface by means of the body contacting element. The present invention does not include each element of the Dirks invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,424 B1 issued in April of 2001 to Helfer-Grand, titled “Towelette Dispenser Apparatus,” describes a portable device that dispenses pre-moistened heated towelettes. The towelettes may be housed originally in the dispenser dry and moistened as dispensed or originally housed in the dispenser in a pre-moistened state. In either case the towelette is heated as dispensed. The portable dispenser if AC or DC powered. The present invention does not include each element of the Helfer-Grand invention.